


Lusty Lakers

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Groping, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, fili is an indulgent exasperated bro, kili's a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University students Fili and Kili try to find a moment alone to work out some frustration. Keyword being 'try.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusty Lakers

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you're never supposed to ever set something in your city? Well I did the thing. Due to various different AUs pinning Kili as a nursing student combined with the high enrollment in the nursing program at my uni, my friend Kate (makebreakfastnotwar on tumblr) and I decided that he should be a student at our uni. This is affectionately referred to as 'nuns kili' because he's a Nipissing University Nursing Student. We decided one of the brother should be a residence Don and so that's what Fili is - hence why people randomly show up at his door.
> 
> For anyone wondering, Fili is a nuphes - Nipissing University Physical Health Education Student - another program with high enrollment at our school!
> 
> So this is pretty directly written for Kate, and I really doubt anyone else will like it but... here it is.

_Knockknock_

 

“Come in! Just watch the dish on the stove, it just came out of the oven,” Fili called over the sound of the running bathroom sink as he washed his hands.

 

“You know me too well, so you know better than to think I’ll listen,” Kili muttered as he shrugged his bag off and set his case of Coke down on the counter.

 

Fili walked back into the kitchen to find Kili sucking on his probably-burned fingertip. Definitely burned, Fili thought as he looked past his brother to the folded-back tin foil on the casserole dish.

 

“I told you,” Fili said, pausing to peck Kili on the cheek before he slid past him. “Did you change the sign on the way in?”

 

“Yeah, according to it you’re at school,” Kili answered, moving aside and tearing open his case of Coke and cracking a can open. He slurped at the foam loudly as Fili removed the now-cool foil from the dish and balled it up, tossing it in the garbage.

 

“Go pick a movie,” Fili said, elbowing at Kili playfully as the brunet slid in behind him and snuck his hands up under Fili’s shirt.

 

“Does it have to be a Christmas movie?” Kili asked, leaning against Fili’s shoulder and tracing the muscles of his furry tummy.

 

“I don’t think I even have any Christmas movies,” Fili said, pushing at Kili again and after kissing wetly at the side of Fili’s neck and leaving a friendly little hickey, Kili stepped back and let Fili dish up their dinners. He goosed Fili’s butt and received a yelp for his trouble, before he fled to Fili’s DVD stand to peruse the selection.

 

“ _Being Human_ ,” Kili announced, sitting back and popping disc one of the first season into the player. “Since you have so much of it and I haven’t even seen one episode.”

 

Fili nearly dropped the spoon he’d been using to scoop up the casserole he’d made. He finished plating their dinners and dug out a can of Coke for himself then brought the lot over to his coffee table and sunk down onto the couch. Kili finished setting the TV up, then joined Fili on the couch and retrieved his plate.

 

They ate quietly as the show began, and Kili snorted and elbowed Fili hard in the ribs. “Now I know why you like this show,” Kili swallowed the mouthful of chicken he was working on. “He looks exactly like me!”

 

“That’s not the only reason,” Fili mumbled. Kili was about to argue and tease some more, but he was distracted by the TV. His grin grew.

 

“Not only does he look exactly like me, but he’s gotten naked already? Are you trying to replace me, Fili?”

 

“Caught red-handed,” Fili sighed, rolling his eyes. “And I would’ve gotten away with it too.”

 

“No way, I would have discovered your nefarious plan sooner or later,” Kili promised, shovelling a massive forkful of sweet potato casserole into his mouth.

 

“Wow I’m really turned on right now,” Fili said drily as he watched Kili do his best anaconda impression by attempting to swallow his entire plate whole. Kili mumbled out something like ‘you’d better be’ but it was hardly discernible around his mouthful of food. He washed it all down with a swig of Coke then pulled Fili against him and kissed him sloppily.

 

Fili flailed overdramatically and struggled and protested with very little actual intent and eventually he went slack against Kili’s chest. After trying to kiss his brother’s unresponsive mouth Kili pinched Fili’s side until he yelped. Kili snickered.

 

“You’re a little brat,” Fili grumbled, pouting, but when Kili pressed a less-disgusting kiss to his lips he returned it gently.

 

“I’m _your_ brat though,” Kili said and Fili couldn’t help but grin at that.

 

They finished their dinners and snuggled up together on the couch. They started into the second episode before Kili began to squeeze and stroke and grope at Fili with more purpose. Fili playfully resisted a first, just to tease, but Kili coaxed him past his fake reluctance easily as always.

 

Kili found the remote and turned the TV up to drown out their (his) sounds. He flung it onto the couch next to him and panted softly as he watched Fili kneel on the floor between his legs. He gasped and wrapped Fili’s hair up in his fist as the blond undid his pants with ease and swallowed his cock down.

 

There came a knock at the door and Fili pulled back so fast Kili nearly felt whiplash, wiped away his drool and struggled to his feet. He hissed at Fili to get his pants back on and scrambled to the door.

 

Kili has just managed to get his pants back on and yank a blanket over his groin to make his raging boner a little less glaringly obvious before Fili opened the door and regarded the two students at his door.

 

“Hey girls! How are you doing this evening?” Fili tried to sound chipper but he knew he looked dishevelled and exasperated. Maybe the two girls would take a hint?

 

Unfortunately, luck was not on the side of the horny brothers tonight because the short at-the-door conversation turned into one of the girls overhearing the TV and asking if Fili was watching _Being Human_ and Fili answering like ‘yeah, have you watched it?’ and both girls gushing about it. This led to them getting invited inside to watch the episode they were on and the boys’ hopes of spending the night humping went up in flames.

 

Kili tried to smother his sigh as he shifted aside on the couch to let the girls sit together on his left. Fili sunk into the stiff chair beside the couch and once the two students were distracted by the onscreen vampire, Kili’s hand snuck down to find Fili’s and squeeze it.

 

Fili gazed at Kili and mouthed ‘later,’ before he got up and offered the girls casserole and Coke.

**Author's Note:**

> ............so the two girls may or may not have been Kate and I oops


End file.
